monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bionn Halthcharon
Personality Lambda is actually a pretty nice guy. Y'know, once you shovel your way through his many layers of bitterness, deadpan snark, self deprecation, hair trigger temper, and terrible puns. Not to mention the grumpy attitude he has 24/7. But it's mostly due to the life he's lived so far up until attending Monster High. To a monster who's never met him, he may seem like an enigma. But, his personality is like the many facets of a gemstone, he can be overdramatic at times yes, but at other times he can be a wisecracking showoff. And sometimes he's a genuinely kind and soft hearted monster. He just doesn't like to show it. Appearance Lambda's skin is a very shiny silver. Which makes sense because well... he's made of metal. Though from the neck down, his skin is a very corrupted black, probably due to his eldritch heritage. His limbs also have silver bands to show where his limbs were welded together. His hands also have claws on them but they can only really been seen if you're up close. His ears are pointed but seem to serve no purpose other than decoration. His eyes are gold with cat like pupils. Underneath his eyes, Lambda has eye "bags" which is literally just purple paint. Black lines go down his face with one underneath each eye. He's also shorter than the average manager, since he's only a foot and a half taller than Draculaura. Relationships Family Lambda's family is complicated. Sure they look like a normal monster family but inside the house Halthcharon is daily arguments that start pretty much at the drop of a hat, screaming matches (mostly between Lambda and his brother), and headaches in general. There's a sense of family there alright, its just kind of twisted and mangled and laying on the floor like a crumpled up napkin. But whenever the going gets tough, they stick together and push each other on, never leaving a member of the family behind. His father is pretty much your typical mad scientist. He built Lambda and does have a pretty steady balance of work and family. His relationship with his son is awkward. They'll talk and stuff sure, but once his father goes into a full on rant mode, Lambda usually backs away. His mother is an eldritch abomination, some kind of interdimensional being whose form cannot be conceived by humans. They also don't seem to be tied down by reality. His relationship with his mother isn't all that bad, if not for the parts where she's standoffish and comes off as perpetually angry all of the time. He just wishes she be a little more caring and sympathetic instead of yelling and hurting her children's feelings. His relationship with his brother Pat-ick is tense, mostly because they're almost always arguing all of the time. Though Pat-ick is usually the instigator in these situations. Now Lambda's bond with her sister. These two have got each other's backs. They play video games together, crack jokes and make each other laugh, shop together. And while Shelley is more of a ghoul who looks on the positive side of things while Lambda is mostly negative, they get along pretty well. But for the love of all that is good, do not make his sister upset or cry, it won't end well. Friends ((Not yet!)) Enemies ((None yet but this will be elaborated on with other users if they want to and in the Unofficial Webisodes, a story written like the Webisodes.)) Pet He shares a cat named Cocoa with the rest of his family. It's unknown what breed he is and is described as somewhat of a bad boy in Lambda's journal. Clothing Basic Lambda wears a blue T-shirt with a battery design, a short sleeved jacket separated into three different colors (a pink collar and pocket, teal upper half, a yellow lower half,and a white placket), blue jeans, and light blue boots with a white circle on the toe of the boot and short heels. Gallery ((TBA)) Trivia His last name describes his heritage. The "Halth" part of his name is a somewhat corrupted "half" and "Charon" has no other meaning in his name other than to make it sound like it's the name of an eldritch horror. He was built by his parents instead naturally being born. He's also the oldest of the Halthcharon siblings. = In order to age, his data is transferred to a new body. Not only does this help him and the newer body is better, the current body he has is the latest model/update. = His body may be a robotic shell to hold his true form. It's unknown what his true form looks like. = His journal also reveals a couple of things: Lambda didn't go to school at all before attending Monster High. The last time he stepped foot in a school was when he was in elementary school. He attends the school with his sister due to her anxiety. His family moved to New Salem as a result of his actions. He was actually a hero in his hometown and defended the place from evil. However since he kept getting carried away and causing property damage, his parents decided to move to a new place. = Whenever he's angry or upset, reality starts to change or break around him in some way. This can range from things going missing to the school literally turned upside down depending how angry he is. Lambda is the name he chose for himself to be called. Mostly because it sounds nice and the body he's in at the moment is Version 11.0. The reason why he can eat and drink is because his father didn't want him to be left out. His voice is feminine, but its mostly due to programming. His sister is currently working with a friend to develop a much more masculine voice for him. He was also created as a response of sorts to include the message of acceptance Monster High promotes. He's transgender. Lambda has a list of abilities that will be in his journal. He runs on electricity and can actually absorb too much of it. This will "ovovercharge" him and he'll act like a totally different person. = Category:Male ocs Category:Pastelmarch's OCs